


wasn't it good

by concernedlily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concernedlily/pseuds/concernedlily
Summary: Immediate post-s7 processing fic - see notes for more info as I didn't want to spoil in tags the same day the season dropped!





	wasn't it good

**Author's Note:**

> I process through writing fic, so... 
> 
> Tags: Keith/Shiro (main), Keith/Acxa (for a while), Paladin Shiro (of Atlas), PTSD Shiro, rebuilding Earth
> 
> Summary: Shiro has a lot of jobs now.

“What about Morgan?” Keith says. “He’s single.”

“Keith, seriously,” Shiro says. “I don’t need a date.” It’s nice that Keith is newly in bliss with Acxa, and sweet of him to want to see that shared with Shiro, but this is the third set up Keith has floated to him and he decides it’s time he shut it down properly. “Besides, even after everything that happened here, most Earth guys still aren’t too used to the idea of sharing their boyfriend with a sentient creature with the weight of an aircraft carrier and the temperament of an overtired toddler.”

“Oh yeah,” Keith says. Atlas isn’t difficult, per se, but she’s young and strong, and possessive enough of her captain that after just a few minutes of conversation with Keith Shiro can feel her curiosity in the back of his mind, settling down when she realises who he’s talking to: Black is about one of the only things she respects. He’s still building his relationship with her, and the idea of trying for intimacy with another person at the same time just exhausts him. 

“You want to come out for dinner with us tonight?” Keith says. 

“Dinner?” Shiro says, already envisioning a nice team outing. He sees Coran and Allura most, Pidge too, all of them based at the Garrison with Allura de facto head of the alien delegations and Coran and Pidge engineering the next generation of Earth’s defensive forces, but Hunk and Lance are spending most of their time with their families, their lions helping with construction where they can and not coincidentally doing wonders for morale: important work, but he misses them. 

“With me and Acxa,” Keith says. 

“Thanks,” Shiro says, slapping a smile on. “But I’ve got another Coalition leaders tour of the Garrison to give in the morning. Better not.”

Keith looks disappointed, but he’s as busy as Shiro these days and it’s the middle of the afternoon. Shiro watches him go, until Atlas nudges at him again, wondering what he’s doing, and he sighs and gets back to work. 

***

“... and the sex was -“ 

Keith is pinking up and Shiro has to stop him. “Okay, I don’t need to know about that,” he says, chuckling. “I’m glad you guys had a good weekend, though. It’s nice she’s seeing more of Earth.”

“Right,” Keith says. “Sorry.”

He hugs Shiro goodbye today, his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck. He’s still growing, like being around his mom and Acxa is spurring on his Galra side: Shiro’s mouth is at the high arch of his cheekbone now. He remembers when Keith had fit snugly under his chin when they hugged. 

He puts his arms around Keith in return. He’s fully used to Allura’s gift now, and it works great: about the only thing the Galra arm had done better was that other than during battle the sensation from it had been so close to real his brain had fooled itself that last rest of the way. There’s always something just a little bit off with this one. 

“We’re brothers, right?” Keith mumbles and Shiro strokes his back once more and steps back from him gently. 

“Of course we are,” he says. 

***

He doesn’t think of Keith like a brother. He thinks of how Keith had blushed when he’d tried to talk about all the sex he was having with his girlfriend. He thinks about whether Keith flushes like that during sex, whether his throat gets torrid too, his chest, whether his nipples get red and hard when they’re licked. He thinks about whether Keith is athletic, attentive, how he fucks. 

He doesn’t know when he started to think like that; it almost the only thing he thinks about, now, when he’s alone in the dark. He touches himself, and he bites down on Keith’s name when he comes. 

***

Something large and unpleasant attacks, because it’s Tuesday. Black is out with Keith and Acxa helping the Blades, they don’t have Voltron; it starts to go badly, by most standards, normal by Shiro’s, and Atlas panics in mech form, crying out in his mind. 

“Come on,” he says, Lance in his comms yelling to the other paladins to give them support. “Come on, baby, you’re doing so well, give me a little bit more.”

He passes out. 

***

He comes around on the bridge, in Keith’s arms. 

“We didn’t even need Voltron!” Coran assures him cheerfully, patting his station fondly. “New energy weapon! Pop Pop couldn’t have designed her any better!”

Allura is kneeling on his other side, her hand on his chest. 

“You’re using too much of your own quintessence to fly her, Shiro,” she says, crumpled with concern. 

“She needs me,” Shiro says. Atlas isn’t like the lions, an experienced warrior in her own right, or crafted from a meteor and born of a race with thousands of years of alchemy and advanced tech behind them. She just takes _more_. 

Keith’s grip on him tightens. Acxa is hovering behind him, watching them; she looks away when Shiro’s glance lands on her. 

***

Krolia doesn’t get back to Earth often, but she’s on Shiro’s list of people who can interrupt him any time when she does. They spend a while talking about the possibility of Atlas going out into deep space, once they’ve finished the next two battle-class ships: there was only one Castle crystal, unfortunately, but they can take on defending Earth and free up Atlas to be going out by wormhole on other missions. A ship that can turn independently into a superweapon and then turn back into a cruiser capable of accommodating thousands of refugees is very useful. 

Krolia’s not much of a small talker, but neither is Shiro, these days; there’s too many big things in his head, and some days he thinks they might fall out if he opens his mouth at all. She says something about a mission Acxa is on, though, and that catches his attention. 

“Acxa’s working with the Blades?” he says. “How long for?”

She gives him an odd look that turns piercing. He hates it when she does that: it’s always hard, for the first second of a Galran looking at him that way, like dinner, to remember she’s on their side. “Permanently.”

“What?” he says. 

She says, “You should talk to my son.”

***

“Krolia told me you and Acxa broke up,” he says, when he finally finds Keith, in Black’s hangar, a small figure curled under a blanket against her paw. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Keith says, and sits up. He’s not in cadet orange anymore: he’s wearing an officer’s jacket, now, waist-length - some sort of weird compromise between the old cropped jacket he used to wear and the regulation length - and Shiro has to tear his gaze away from the line of pale skin bared by it when he stretches. “Thanks, I guess.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Shiro says, although he figures he already knows the answer to that. Keith hadn’t even come to him with the news they’d split up. Once he’d been Keith’s main confidant for everything, and for just a moment he thinks he’d give up everything he’s doing, the whole mess of the Garrison and being their public face and the work with the Coalition, for the simplicity of having that again; just one person relying on him. He sits down and Cosmo sighs, big sides heaving, and shifts to put his head on Shiro’s thigh. 

Keith shrugs, but he doesn’t say no, and Shiro waits. “She still felt like she had a lot to atone for,” Keith says. “And... I guess I agreed with her a little too much, in the end. For it to work.”

“Oh,” Shiro says. 

“She said... it seemed like I wanted someone who’s been on my side from the beginning,” Keith adds. 

Shiro looks at him. Keith is looking back, crimson and anxious, hoping, and Shiro closes his eyes and kisses him. 

***

The blush does go all the way down.


End file.
